Hot Hawaiian Nights
by Viror
Summary: A Sohma family vacation... beautiful sunsets... midnight hotel hide-and-seek... love potions... spy duos... rating's for later chapters!
1. Pulling my Strings

HOT HAWAIIAN NIGHTS

A/N: Since I can't put a longer summary out front, here you go!

Shigure has to catch a plane to Hawaii in order to promote his latest novel, Perils of a Part-time Lover. Hearing about this, the rest of the Mabudachi Trio (Ayame and Hatori) decide to come up with a way to get most of the Sohma family out of Japan and into paradise.

Anything can happen in Hawaii, to beautiful sunsets shared with that special someone, midnight hotel hide-and-seek, posing as part of the wait-staff, jacuzzi and spa trips, and cousin rivalries.

What is a normal 16 year-old Tohru to do? Roll with it, of course! Like Shigure says, "Que sera sera."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

CHAPTER 1 – Pulling My Strings

"Mii-chan, are you sure? I'm positive the e-mail you sent me specifically stated Tokyo, Japan.... really? Where is it then, Zimbabwe? Oh, come on, Mii-chan, can't you take a joke?" Shigure chuckled as his editor's cries of "That's not funny!" echoed around Shigure's home-office. Running a hand through his dark brown hair, Shigure leaned back and took of his glasses while making slow, lazy circles in his computer chair. "So, where is it then? What...? Are you pulling my strings?" Shigure quickly pulled the receiver from his ear as passionate sobs of, "Why do you think I'd pull a joke when you know I'm not the type to joke around!" came pouring out of the receiver. Shigure closed his eyes and proceeded to calm his editor down. After all, the suspense was _killing_ him! "Okay, okay Mii-chan, you win. Now, where exactly is the promotion of my newest novel going to be?"

As Mii-chan spoke, Shigure's hand slipped, causing the receiver to clatter to the hardwood floor.

"Shigure-san? Shigure-san, are you there?" Mii-chan's voice came from somewhere on the floor. Eyes shining and not bothering to answer his editor, Shigure jumped up from his chair. "YES!" he clapped his hands in glee, like a small child. "Whoo -hoo, **Hawaii here I come**!" Shigure paused, glancing around, making sure none of the other Sohma members were within earshot. "--- And high-school girls! Not just _any _high school girls, but high school girls in _bikinis!_" he sighed, walking to the door and closing it. Suddenly remembering where he was, Shigure hastily bent down and picked up the receiver and cleared his throat, "Mii-chan? Hello? Hawaii, you were saying?" After that brief but spontaneous outburst, Shigure knew what he had to do. "Mii-chan do you think my family can join me? They can? Oh, no, no, no! I wasn't suggesting _you _pay their way... yes, we'll come up with the extra money... okay, thanks. See you later." Hanging up, Shigure leaped out of his chair, opened the door with all the caution of a robber creeping silently along a dark alleyway. Hoping not to bump into anyone, Shigure slyly glanced over his shoulder and ---

"Oh, Shigure-san! Are you heading out?"

**"WAAAAAHHHH!"**

The sound that Tohru heard? Shigure's head slicing through the paper-thin screen separating the kitchen from the dining room. "Oh, Tohru-kun!" he gasped, clutching his chest, his heart racing at 100 miles per hour. He mentally chastised himself for crouching as low as he had. 'This is why my house keeps breaking!' he grumbled as he tried to free himself from the door. 'People like me don't watch where they're going!'

Tohru's face registered complete surprise and concern. "Oh, Shigure-san! I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that!" While she held the screen door, Shigure was able to wretch his head out.

Rubbing a sore spot, he saw an expression of such concern on Tohru's face, he had to laugh. "Tohru-kun, it's alright! You just surprised me,uh, is all."

Tohru shook her head and smiled. "Well, if you're going out, Shigure-san, just to let you know, dinner's going to be ready in about 30 minutes. Try to come home before then."

Shigure smiled as he walked to the front door. Opening it, he turned around and saw Tohru was still standing there. "I'll be home in time, don't worry." he waved and headed out. Pressing matter such as the one at hand couldn't be discussed over the phone, Shigure decided as he got into the driver's seat, shut the door, and started the engine. 'I wonder if Haa-san and Aaya will be up to my plan.' he thought as he backed carefully out of the drive-way. 'An opportune-bonding time for the Sohmas might just be the thing we all need.'

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Viror: Obviously this is just the reeeeeal beginning... What is Shigure planning to discuss with the rest of the Mabudachi Trio?


	2. The Council of Three

HOT HAWAIIAN NIGHTS

--- --- --- ---- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --

Chapter 2 – The Council of Three

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that the kind of greeting I get from a friend?" Shigure whined as he stood in the doorway of the doctor's house. "It's quite important – and I think you might agree to this plan of mine."

"And when have I ever agreed to one of your calculating schemes?" the doctor sighed and let his cousin through. Ever since he'd known Shigure, the man kept coming up with plans with his partner in crime, Ayame Sohma. The trouble was, their plans didn't often work out, so he had to go and bail everyone out. Yep, that was he – Hatori Sohma, the go-to man and the solver of all problems.

"Is everything alright?" Hatori led the way into his spacious living room. "You seem... distracted. Not an emotion I get from you often."

"Well, I was hoping Aaya would be here as well----"

"Speak no further, dear cousin!"

Shigure turned around to see a tall figure standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen. "Gure—san!" the man cried happily, his black coat swishing in rhythm to his stride. "I haven't seen you in ages! How's my partner in crime?"

"Doing well," Shigure smirked and sat at the square wooden table with Hatori on his left and Aaya on his right.

Hatori motioned for his maid to get refreshments and turned his attention to Shigure.

"So Gure-san, what brings you here?" Aaya asked curiously. "Is something wrong with Yuki?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong," Shigure said quickly. "Well, you see----"

He was interrupted by Hatori's maid, who set down three cups of hot tea and a plate of tea cakes. After the maid left, Shigure took a sip of his tea and continued, "Well you see, my new novel is coming out and I'm going to have to go to Hawaii to promote it."

"Hawaii? I've never been to Hawaii!" Aaya exclaimed excitedly as Hatori raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning on....?" He started.

Shigure nodded his head. "I had an idea of having certain Sohma family members come with me. I think it would be a good chance for Yuki and Kyo to let loose and have some fun. I also wanted Tohru-kun, Hatsuharu-san, and Momiji-kun to come as well. "And of course you two," he added thoughtfully. "The problem is the expenses. Mii-chan, my editor said she could pay for me, but not for other family members. We might have to come up with some idea on how to raise more money."

"Sounds good to me," Aaya announced, stuffing a tea -cake delicately into his mouth. "What do you think, Tori-san?"

"It does sound good," Hatori agreed. "I'm just worried that if things don't work out they way you hoped, the rift between Yuki and Kyo might only get larger."

"It's a possibility." Shigure shrugged his shoulders. Taking another sip of his now lukewarm tea, he glanced at the clock hanging above the glass cabinet. "Oh! Tohru-kun's expecting us for dinner! We'd better make haste!"

"Expecting... _us_?" Hatori gave the eye to Shigure. "Really, it's getting harder and harder for you to lie with a straight face."

Shigure laughed and stood up. "I just thought that if you two joined us for dinner, we could all tell Yuki and the others about our plan. How does that sound? Even if you don't agree, Haa-san, free food is always a good thing."

"Sounds good, Gure-san!" Ayame had walked to the hallway and had grabbed his coat off the coat rack with a flourish. "Come, Tori-san, to Gure-san's house!"

"Who's driving?" Shigure stepped out of the hall into the cool night breeze. The streetlights shone with a dull yellow light and the large trees in neighbor's yards swayed in the wind.

"I'll drive," Hatori muttered, fishing his keys out of his pocket. "I don't trust either of you to drive, let alone the both of you together."

"Tori-san, we passed our driver's test, didn't we Gure-san?" Ayame said indignantly. "I'm pretty responsible if I do say so myself."

Hatori looked at Shigure and then back at Ayame. "Okay, only one person answered, which doesn't count anyway. You lose, I drive."

Shigure rolled his eyes as his two friends took swipes at each other. "Break it up, ladies," he grinned and patted both on the back. "I hope Tohru-kun made something good for dinner – I'm starving!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Viror: Ahh... chapter 3 will be up soon!


	3. Words of Wisdom

HOT HAWAIIAN NIGHTS

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Chapter 3 – Words of Wisdom

"Honda-san, did Shigure go somewhere?" Yuki entered the kitchen to see Tohru furiously stirring a pot of delicious-smelling stew. He could also smell fresh bread baking in the oven.

"Ah, Yuki-kun! Yes, Shigure did go out, but he didn't mention where he was going. I hope he's alright." Tohru turned her attention back to the stew. "Dinner should be ready in a couple of minutes."

"Don't rush, there's no hurry." Yuki said, although he was starving. 'Where did he run off to?' he grumbled to himself. 'It's just like him to not remember to tell anyone where he's going-----"

"Hello, Yuki-kun, Tohru-kun, Kyo-kun, we're home!"

_We're home_? Yuki had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as soon as he heard that. He could hear three voices in the hallway. One was definitely Shigure's, the other sounded like Hatori, and the third... sounded like his brother, Ayame. 'What is he doing here?' Yuki thought angrily. 'Why does Shigure keep insisting he visit when he knows I can't stand him?'

Tohru came rushing out of the kitchen with bowls, spoons, cups, forks, and knives in the crook of her arms. She suddenly stopped as Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame filed into the dining room.

Yuki stood silently by, watching the three men. Hatori definitely felt uncomfortable, judging by the look on his face. It was as if some family member had just keeled over and died. Yuki knew the doctor hated to come unannounced, especially if it was an unannounced meal. Shigure and Ayame, on the other hand looked quite comfortable, chatting and joking with each other.

"I'm sorry, Tohru-kun for not warning you earlier, but it seems that Aaya and Haa-san are joining us for dinner." Shigure quickly informed the girl. "We have some business to attend to, but I thought before we get to that, a nice hot meal might lift everyone's spirits up."

"Oh, of course! Welcome, Hatori-san and Ayame-san! Please, sit down and make yourselves comfortable. Dinner is just about ready."

Tohru placed the utensils and dishes around the square table, double-checking to make sure there were six places set. After filling each cup with hot tea, she pulled out chairs and ran back into the kitchen.

"Well, sit down!" Shigure motioned for Hatori and Ayame to take a seat.

As he sat down, Ayame winked at Yuki, who hadn't moved. "Why, hello little brother," he smiled as he shook out the napkin and put it on his lap. "I haven't seen you in ages either! My, all these family members seem to be on the other side of the world," he sighed, playing with his long, silver hair. "Even if you live close by, I rarely get to see my Yuki."

"You saw me yesterday." Yuki said between gritted teeth. He watched as Shigure and Hatori chose seats and then chose his seat, putting noticeable distance between himself and his older brother.

Ayame noticed this as well. "Yuki, why are you sitting so far away from your own brother? Come, sit over here." He patted an empty chair to his right.

Yuki shook his head. "I'm fine here." He muttered.

Wrong answer. Sighing, Ayame got up from his chair and quickly sat to Yuki's left before his younger brother could protest. "Sometimes you can be so stubborn," he said, shaking out another napkin and setting it on his lap. "We should get to know each other, Yuki. We really haven't been able to talk one-on-one."

Yuki started to say something, but he caught the look Shigure was giving him Groaning in frustration, Yuki stayed where he was.

"What the hell....?" Kyo had come downstairs only to find most of the Sohma family in his dining room. "What's going on?" he asked Shigure while taking a seat.

"Ah, the grumpy cat awoke from his slumber," Shigure grinned and sniffed appreciatively as Tohru came out of the kitchen, holding a large pot of stew between mitted hands. She set the pot down and left just as quickly as she had come.

"We have a surprise for all of you," Shigure said, a twinkle in his eye. "I'll reveal more after everyone has eaten."

Just as he finished, Tohru came back holding a golden loaf of freshly baked bread. Setting it on the table, she chose a seat between Yuki and Kyo. "Dinner's ready!" she said happily. "Please, everyone eat your fill," she said motioning towards the edibles. "There's a lot more food than this, so please enjoy!"

"This looks wonderful, Honda-san," Yuki praised as he dished himself a steaming bowl of stew. "This is better than anything Shigure has ever tried to make. His art of "cooking" is more lethal and deadly than anything."

"I heard that." Shigure broke off a piece of bread and dipped it into the stew. Popping the morsel into his mouth, he gave a sigh of contentment. "Although I do have to say, Tohru-kun, you're cooking is the best I have ever eaten – period."

Kyo just muttered something and continued to eat. Although not willing to state his opinion out loud, he fully agreed with Yuki and Shigure. 'Shigure's cooking doesn't even look edible. It looks like the plastic pretend food little kids like to play with.' He thought, chuckling lightly as he took a sip of tea. While lost in thought, he saw the others laughing, joking, and eating. Smiles were exchanged, jokes were told, and more laughter echoed around the room. 'This is kind of nice,' Kyo leaned back and sighed. 'Although I don't like that perverted snake and that damn rat, just sitting here with everyone is... kind of nice...'

After everyone had finished eating and the dishes had been cleared away, Shigure cleared his throat. Glancing at Ayame and Hatori, he started. "As you know, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and Tohru-kun, my new novel is arriving in bookstores soon. I usually take trips to different places to promote my new books, but most trips have usually been inside Japan. This time," he said, rubbing his chin. "It's going to be in Hawaii."

You could hear a pin drop in the room.

Yuki stared at Shigure, Kyo stared at Yuki, and Tohru stared at all three of them. "H-Hawaii?" she asked. "Oh, but isn't that too far away? Are you going alone?"

Shigure smiled and shook his head. "Now we are getting somewhere," he said, putting his arms behind his head. "Even though this is a business trip for me, I thought, and Ayame and Hatori agreed with me, that this might be a golden opportunity to get in some bonding time."

"_Bonding?"_ Kyo sweat-dropped, moving his chair ever so slightly away from Shigure. "What do you mean _bonding_? Are we all going to hold hands, sing cheesy camp songs, and toast marshmallows?"

"If you like. I, on the other hand will be on the beach, enjoying the sun, surf, and..." sighing, Shigure trailed off and closed his eyes, his mind already in paradise.

Yuki and Kyo sweat-dropped. "Is this really a good idea?" Yuki asked Shigure. "I mean, we don't all exactly get along... and it's not like any miraculous friendships are going to spring up and present themselves to us."

"And that precisely, my dear Yuki is what this trip is all about!" Ayame exclaimed. "I personally would like to see you at least try to open up a little. It's about time _somebody_ removed that stick up your ass! Come on, it will be _fun!_"

Yuki glanced at Kyo and Tohru, both of whom had been silent throughout this speech. "Who else is going?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer as soon as he asked that question.

"Well, I was planning on inviting Hatsuharu-kun and Momiji-kun," Shigure responded, rubbing his head. "I think this would be a great time for all of you teens to go out and have fun! Enjoy being in paradise – it may only come once in a life time."

Motioning for Ayame and Hatori to follow him, Shigure got up and walked to the bottom of the staircase. "If any of you need us, we'll be in my office," he said. "Think about this. Don't push this away as some stupid trip. You just might find out things you never knew about each other. You never know, sometimes the bit of information you thought wasn't the answer, actually turns out to be closer to the truth than you would have expected." Shigure gave a small smile and went up the stairs, followed by Ayame and then Hatori.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kyo snorted and got up from his chair. "If he thinks I'm trying to be friends with that damn rat, he has another thing coming." he muttered and stalked to his room.

Tohru watched Kyo leave and saw Yuki go out the backdoor. 'I probably shouldn't disturb them, although I want to know how they feel about this trip.' She thought and slowly stood up. Looking around the quiet dining room one more time, she silently retreated to her bedroom and quietly closed the door.

...

"That was unusually... wise of you." Hatori said as the three men made themselves comfortable in Shigure's home-office, as Shigure locked the door.

"Yes, that was such a nice thing to say. I hope we didn't just ruin our chances of getting Yuki and Kyo to come on this trip." Ayame pouted. "Sometimes Yuki can be such a party-pooper."

"We haven't even spoken to Hatsuharu and Momiji yet," Hatori muttered, sitting cross-legged on a blue cushion. "I wonder how they'll respond to the news."

"Momiji-kun would probably be ecstatic," Shigure chose to sit in his computer chair. "Haru-kun on the other hand might need more convincing."

"Why? If Yuki decides to go, Hatsuharu would definitely not protest." Hatori said.

"True, true. He does love Yuki-kun very much, doesn't he?" Shigure sighed. "Maybe a little too much."

A lengthy silence followed. After a while, Hatori shook his head. "Where did you get that from?" he asked. "Those wise words... surely they came from somewhere?"

"Are you suggesting I didn't use my own wits and pearls of wisdom to come up with a genius quote such as that one?" Shigure gasped in mock surprise. "Why, Haa-san, if you're jealous, just tell me! I'll be glad to share my extensive knowledge with you!"

"Seriously, where did you get it?"

"Well, I saw a message on your side-mirror as we were in your car," Shigure smiled. "It said something like, _objects in mirror are closer than they appear_. It just so happened to be stuck in my mind when I thought of using it. And, if you think about it, it's very true."

"A car... he got that off the mirror of the car," Hatori muttered to Ayame. "I worry about that man."

"Me too. But, you have to admit, that was actually clever." Ayame shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I guess we should figure out some way of raising more money and also think about making those phone calls to Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-kun."

'Why is everyone sounding so... odd?' Hatori thought as he saw Shigure pick up the phone. 'First Shigure with his car-quote and now Ayame with his serious attitude. I guess they're more like men and less like little boys than I thought.'

"Ah, Gure-san, did you remember to buy my whoopie cushion, itching powder, and tape?" Ayame asked, stretching out on Shigure's sofa.

Putting a finger to his lips, Shigure pointed to a desk drawer and Ayame happily opened it and took out his treasures.

Hatori's eyes widened just as Shigure spoke, "Hello? Momiji-kun, this is Shii-chan... yes, I have something to tell you..."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Viror: Oh, poor Hatori! Having to deal with those two pranksters would give me a migraine times 10 too. Oh well, he'll loosen up as the story progresses. Should I continue? Let me know.


	4. Perfect Ending to a Perfect Beginning

HOT HAWAIIAN NIGHTS

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Chapter 4 – Perfect Ending to a Perfect Beginning

"**_Really?!_ A trip to Hawaii? Wow, I can't wait to go! When do we go Shii-chan, huh, huh, huh? When do we _go!?!_" **

Shigure quickly held the receiver away from his ear. Momiji's excited rantings could still be heard at ear-shattering decibels. Every now and then Shigure thought he heard the words "Excited!" or the more urgent, "Is Tohru coming too?!" but as a decent person who wanted to preserve his hearing, he didn't get close enough to justify it.

"He certainly sounds excited," Ayame remarked, fingering his treasures. "But, back to _our _conversation…" he paused dramatically and turned to face Hatori. "Don't look so innocent, Tori-san. I know you harbor wicked thoughts under that angelic face. Is ignoring me anyway to treat a long-time friend? All I want to do is use your cell-phone."

"That's why I'm ignoring---" Hatori suddenly stopped, aware of the trap that the smirking silver-haired man had set.

Shigure chuckled as he overheard his two friends. "Momiji-chan? We leave in about a week… yes, well around June 10 through the 20th… well I _do _have work to do… and yes, Tohru-kun is coming." He jerked the phone away from his ear as "**HOORAY!!!!!**" boomed from the receiver. A large sweat-drop forming on his temple, Shigure replaced the receiver in its cradle. "I think he's going."

"Really, Gure-san? We could _hardly_ tell that Momiji-kun would be joining us." Ayame, who had been playing with his long silver locks dropped his hands to his lap. "That boy has an unusually loud voice for someone so… young and vibrant."

"He does doesn't he?" Shigure sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Now who's going to call Haru-kun?"

"_He_ should." Ayame pointed a finger dramatically at Hatori. "The first step to being more outgoing, Tori-san, is taking your inner demon by the reins and showing it who's boss!"

Without another word, Hatori got up and picked up the office phone and started dialing numbers.

"Well now, _that's _the spirit! Show 'em, Tori-san!" Ayame said cheerfully. "That's what _I _like to see – a man taking charge of his life! And I set quite an example for Tori-san if I do say so myself! He couldn't help but gaze in adoration of my noble ventures and amazing amounts wit and talent. It literally sprang him up from the sitting position, straight to the phone as an arrow does towards a target. Wouldn't you agree, Gure-san, that I have an uncanny ability of inspiring others towards their wildest dreams?"

Shigure smiled. 'That really is like Ayame – ranting on and on about things that really don't pertain to the subject… but, oh well, that's life for you.'

"Alright, bye." Hatori hung up and put the phone down. "Hatsuharu's coming," he said, sitting on the sofa. "It actually took longer to convince him than I thought. You know Haru – he isn't one for long trips with people."

"Well then, it looks like everyone's coming!" Shigure smiled and stood up. "I wonder what Tohru-kun and the others are doing? We've taken up quite a bit of time with this meeting."

"I know just the thing to end this meeting on a lovely note!" Ayame exclaimed, standing up and opening the office door. "Hot chocolate! And not just any ordinary-boring-disgusting-vile-tasteless concoction! It's Ayame's delectable-scrumptious- mouthwateringly delicious hot cocoa!"

"Sound dangerous." Hatori mumbled, while Shigure elbowed him to walk forward.

"How many people have actually drunk your hot cocoa and lived to tell about it, Aaya?" Shigure stretched his arms above his head as the Mabudachi Trio made their way to the kitchen.

"Everyone!" Ayame asserted, flipping his long hair over his shoulder. "At least the ones that didn't run away first," he countered as Hatori and Shigure glanced at each other and sat down at the table. Reaching into cabinets and drawers, Ayame laughed. "What is this?" he held up a box of instant hot chocolate. "_Instant _hot cocoa? Gure-san, this stuff is terrible, absolutely vile for you. Now you absolutely must drink _my_ hot cocoa!" he declared, reaching for a small pot. "I never do things the easy way." Pouring enough milk for three people into the pot, he flipped the stove on HIGH.

"Don't burn down my house, Aaya," Shigure warned, cleaning the table of that night's newspaper. "That reminds me…remember Mrs. Komitachi's home-Ec class? That was a disaster."

"Wasn't it? It was the most boring class in the entire universe and she was a mean old witch… but I loved Tori-san's spring rolls." Ayame smiled and turned his attention to the simmering milk. "Such fond memories of a more carefree time… it almost makes me want to go back—"

"—And apologize for splattering her with blueberry pie." Hatori said, arms folded across his chest. "She just looked at you like you had grown two horns or something. I still remember her – she had blueberries stuck on her glasses so they looked like eyeballs. We couldn't stop laughing."

Shigure chuckled and Ayame couldn't help but let out snicker."Well, I'm much more competent now. Besides, I hated blueberry pie and I hated her so those two were meant for each other." Ayame who said this with an unusual amount of finality, poured the contents of the pot into three mugs. Carefully unwrapping a dark chocolate bar, he slid a couple pieces into each cup.

"Thanks." Hatori said, accepting his cup as Ayame handed Shigure his mug.

Taking a sip, Shigure's eyes widened. "This is good, Aaya! This tastes better than I remember!"

"I'll ignore that last comment," Ayame narrowed his eyes comically, but smiled. "I used dark chocolate bar pieces instead of that sorry excuse for hot cocoa mix." Ayame took a sip from his own mug. "It's good isn't it, Tori-san?"

"Very good." Hatori took another sip.

"I'd like to make a toast," Shigure suddenly announced, holding up his mug. "Let's make this trip something to remember for as long as we live. A trip that brings the Sohma family closer than they ever were before."

The quiet clinking of three mugs could be heard as the three men took sips of the sweet confection.

"Isn't this the perfect ending to a perfect beginning?" Shigure leaned in, resting his hands on the table. "Everyone that we want is coming, Ayame made some delicious hot cocoa… it's perfect."

"Doesn't he make such a wonderful poet?" Ayame sighed. "It must be the effects of my wonderful beverage intoxicating his senses… I love it when he talks like this…I should make him some more!"

"No!" Hatori and Shigure blurted out at once. There was a pause and then all three men burst out in laughter.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- ---

A/N: I know, I know… the story is just dragging on…. Sorry, but I absolutely LOVE to torture people and make them wait…. Isn't that awful?!? That's it, I'm going to hell for this…. ;;;;


	5. Sohma Stealers

HOT HAWAIIAN NIGHTS

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Chapter 5 - Sohma Stealers

"I am not sitting next to that damn rat!"

"Feelings are mutual, you stupid cat."

"Dear dear..." Shigure glanced around at that Sohma family. They were all sitting in the waiting area for Flight 54 to Honolulu, Oahu. Yuki and Kyo, as usual, were fighting, not to the surprise of the rest of the Sohma family. Hatori was reading a newspaper, Hatsuharu was perched on his suitcase, chin in hand, Ayame was standing next to Shigure, handing out tickets, and Momiji was unwrapping his third candy bar since the beginning of their wait.

"Ah, Tohru-kun, you're sitting next to me!" Ayame smiled and handed Tohru her ticket. "Isn't that grand? We'll have so much to talk about!"

"_SHE ISN'T SITTING BY YOU!" _Kyo and Yuki shouted at the same time. "Honda-san, don't sit by him, okay? You can sit next to us instead."

Tohru nodded, but didn't want to seem too eager to sit with the cat and rat, afraid of how Ayame might take it. "Ayame-san, I would have liked to sit next to you but, um, well..."

"Don't worry Tohru-kun! Obviously, those two want you to themselves so I won't interfere."

"Why you...!" Kyo leapt up, but Hatsuharu grabbed him by his jacket collar just in time. "Kyo, why don't you save us the trouble of getting major headaches by just shutting up?"

"I wouldn't be so damn mad if _he _would stop having dirty thoughts!" Kyo wretched his collar away from Haru. "And don't touch me! Ewww!"

Haru rolled his eyes and resumed his brooding position. Hatori shook his head and folded up his newspaper. "Ayame, where's my ticket?"

"Ah! Tori-san, how thoughtless of us!" Ayame winked and handed Hatori his ticket. "This is your lucky day! Apparently, you are also sitting with me!"

'For 10 _hours_?' Hatori thought, running his hand through his raven hair. 'Well, I guess it can't be helped...'

"And," Shigure rested his arm on Ayame's shoulder. "We're getting three meals on this plane trip. Traveling from Japan to Oahu is quite a journey and we must have nourishment while flying."

"That sounds great!" Tohru beamed and Yuki gave a small smile. It was just like Honda-san to be delighted at the smallest of things.

"Shigure... I forgot to ask you before, but how are we paying for this?" Hatori asked, afraid of what he might hear. "Are we dipping into the Sohma family fund or something?"

"Well..." Shigure hedged a glance at Ayame who winked at Hatori and linked arms with Shigure.

"Never fear, Tori-san, for Akito-san's _wallet _is here!"

_**WHAT?**_

"Akito's... wallet?" Hatori blinked and stared at the duo. It took a few minutes for that concept to fully register in his head. "How in God's name---"

"Let me explain." Ayame bowed dramatically and gestured wildly with his arms. "It was a dark and stormy night..."

"Get to the point, dammit!" Kyo growled.

"Really Kyo, you are _so _rude..." Ayame sighed. "I was just getting there when you oh-so kindly robbed me of my spotlight... anyway, while dear Akito was taking a nap, Gure-san reached into his top drawer and---" Ayame mimed fishing for something and pulling it out. "POOF! Akito-san's wallet was now in Gure-san's grip! And away he fled, into the night like an eagle on the brisk summer's wind..."

Hatori was shaking his head, his left hand rubbing at his temples. "You do realize... what you have _done_?" he asked. "When we've paid for everything on his credit card---"

"Tori-san, I think you misunderstood. Akito-san doesn't have just _one _credit card. He's in possession of _ten _of these beauties."

_"TEN!" _everyone collectively gasped. Yuki was silent, Kyo was looking at Ayame in such disgust, Hatsuharu was gazing at the floor, brow furrowed, and Momiji continued to munch on sweets, staring at Ayame with large eyes.

"Yes, _ten _of these." Ayame mused. "And the good thing is, he's never used eight of them, so we're good to go!"

"He's going to find out, stupid!" Kyo dug into the floor with his fingernails. "How can you be so stupid to not think of a back-up---"

"---And that's why Gure-san and I _made _credit cards." Ayame fished a small packet from his coat and took out the contents. Different rectangles of shades similar to the cards in Akito's wallet were tied together with a rubber band.

"They look... very similar." Tohru sweat-dropped, while gazing at the cards. "You can't really tell the difference..."

"Yes, aren't they lovely? These are some extras that were left over. We spent an entire night toiling and making these cards." Ayame beamed and tucked the replacements in his coat, along with Akito's wallet. "If he gets out of bed while we're on our trip and finds his replacement wallet and cards, he'll hopefully be too sick to realize what has happened there."

"That is, _if _he can get out of bed." Shigure had a small smile forming on the corners of his mouth.

"What did you do _now_?" Hatori sighed. He couldn't believe those two. They were always like this, pranksters and mischievous to a fault. But taking Akito's wallet... surely the gods weren't pleased and would soon strike them down with lightning bolts. 'And it's all your fault.' Hatori groaned inwardly, imagining the Sohma family, running around in the sand, trying to dodge lightning bolts hurled by the toga-clad gods from above.

"...Nothing..." Shigure yawned and stretched. "Nothing important Haa-san. Just think how generous Akito-san is! Sharing his tremendous wealth with the rest of the family... it really is _too _much!"

Everyone almost collasped at that last comment, except for Shigure and Ayame. Both dog and snake were laughing, tears in their eyes, holding onto each other for support.

"What is so funny...?" Yuki had an annoyed expression on his face. "That man is nothing but a low-down---"

"Why Yuki! If you admire genius, you shouldn't be ashamed to admit it! As your older brother, I can guide you down the path to excellence and extreme intelligence!" Ayame, who had let go of Shigure, was now sweeping over to the annoyed rat. "Come, come Yuki! Why the long face? Are you that annoyed at seeing your own older brother?"

"You have no idea." Yuki muttered, edging away as Ayame moved closer. "Can you get away---"

"FLIGHT NUMBER 54 PASSENGERS, FLIGHT NUMBER 54 PASSENGERS -- PLEASE GET READY TO BOARD, THANK YOU."

"That's us!" Shigure said, getting up as everyone around him starting picking up their bags. "Are you ready for the trip of a life-time? Hawaii, here we come!"


End file.
